


I Adore U

by now_thats_a_queen_honey



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_thats_a_queen_honey/pseuds/now_thats_a_queen_honey
Summary: Adore recalls the length of her relationship with Bianca (and it's end) as she sings one of her songs at a gig





	I Adore U

**Author's Note:**

> First songfic and fanfic for the Rupaul's Drag Race Fandom! Leave a comment for tips, suggestions, prompts, constructive criticisms or anything like that! Enjoy!

It felt different tonight. Tonight, it wasn’t just a song. Tonight, it’s everything.

Even before her performance, Adore was already giving herself a pep talk. She knew she was heartbroken, but she didn’t want to let that get in the way of her job, and her job is to entertain, to make people feel happy. But how could she do that when she herself wasn’t? “

No. Don’t fucking cry.” She told herself as she adjusted her lash. “Don’t fucking cry, girl. You,” she put lipstick on. “Are not,” she put on another shade of lipstick. “doing this,” she adjusted her hairpiece. “Tonight.” She looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Emotionally. Dabbing a tear that almost fell to her cheek, she went onstage.

The host was doing an impromptu speech before calling Adore onstage, and she remembered the time when it was Bianca doing that. The smile on her face as they looked at each other right before she went onstage. Her words that touched her heart everytime she introduced her.

_Fuck, I miss her._

Then the music started playing. That was her cue. As she entered the spotlight, she heard the screams of her fans.

You’re not crying tonight. Do this for them. She told herself. She hoped that she would stay true to her word.

She took a deep breath before letting out the words. And with every line, she remembered everything.

_**This is how it ends never meant to hurt you, I’m a pretty** **mess** **and I don’t deserve you** _

_“Are you sure?” Bianca said. Adore can only look at her with tears streaming down her face. She tried to hold Bianca to prevent her from leaving, but when Bianca turned around Adore couldn’t utter a word. Just bawling. Until finally, she said the words that was too late to be accepted._

_“I’m sorry”._

_Adore knew that she could not continue it anymore. She loved Bianca with all her heart, but she couldn’t let that be the only reason for them to continue with this mess. Even though she won’t admit it, Adore knew Bianca was hurting. After all these months, what once was a blossoming relationship turned into a mix of pain, fighting, and misunderstanding. This was the only way to fix what little they have left._

_Only silence followed. Then, Bianca nodded, got up, and left. A few more seconds passed before it truly hit Adore that the man she loved can never be his anymore, and that’s when she fell to the ground and cried some more._

**_I ran out of time and second chances_ **

She remembered how it all started to go wrong. 

_After ignoring her phone all day, she finally got to open the device, and when she did:_

_47 missed calls (B_


End file.
